


A secret relationship

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, zoenne fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: Zoë said, “I will be silent. Don’t look at me, she’ll know.”Senne laughed and said, “Okay.”Zoë said, “Don’t be so happy.”Senne said, “I can’t lie to her like that.”Zoë said, “She will see it immediately when she sees you.”Senne laughed and said, “Stop, I can’t concentrate like this.”Zoë said, “Do you want me to leave you?”Senne said, “No stay, it will be all right.”
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 16





	A secret relationship

**Wednesday afternoon**

Milan said, “What are you planning today?”  
Zoë said, “I’ll go out in a minute.”  
Milan said, “Where to?”  
Zoë said, “Why?”  
Milan said, “No reason.”  
Zoë said, “Okay? Goodbye.” _She left._

Milan said, “Don’t you think Zoë has been acting strange lately?”  
Lisa said, “She’s not crying anymore, so that’s a good thing, right?”  
Milan said, “She’s happier lately, that’s true, but also very mysterious.”  
Lisa said, “Oh, do you think she’s hiding something from you?”  
Milan said, “Maybe I’ll check with Senne. See if he knows anything.”  
Lisa said, “Senne? Why would he know anything? Maybe she has a new boyfriend. And you want to ask her ex?”  
Milan surprisingly said, “A boyfriend?! A secret lover? She has already done that once.”  
Lisa said, “Who was it?”  
Milan said, “Senne.”  
Lisa said, “She kept him a secret?”  
Milan said, “For Amber, it was complicated.”  
Lisa said, “Maybe? No, it is not possible. Why would she?”  
Milan said, “Senne again?”  
Lisa said, “I doubt it.”  
Milan said, “They were both hurt after that breakup. Maybe I’ll ask Senne, just to see if he’s in a happy mood too.”  
Lisa said, “Oh Milan. Don’t ruin things for her.”  
Milan said, “If they’re both happy, that’s suspicious. Right?”  
Lisa said, “Or they both moved on.”  
Milan said, “Sure.”

 _Senne picked her up, a block from her apartment. To make sure no one has seen them.  
_Senne smiled and said, “Hey you.” _  
Zoë smiled and kissed him.  
_Senne sighs and said, “This again.”  
Zoë said, “You wanted this.”  
Senne said, “I know. That doesn’t mean I like it.”  
Zoë said, “I think Milan knows.”  
Senne said, “Did he ask anything?”  
Zoë said, “He was a little too curious about where I was going now.”  
Senne said, “Isn’t he always?”  
Zoë said, “Yes but, I don’t know. Maybe I’m too suspicious.”  
Senne said, “Maybe your mood changed too quickly? He didn’t ask me anything.”  
Zoë said, “Ask my ex if he knows why I’m suddenly happy? He is not that rude.”  
Senne said, “True he wouldn’t do it.”  
  
…  
  
Senne sighs and said, “I have to go.”  
Zoë said, “No?” _She made a sad face._ She paused and said, “I thought we had all afternoon?”  
Senne said, “I have to do some school stuff. Tomorrow?”  
Zoë said, “I can only meet this weekend.”  
Senne smiled and said, “Have I got you a whole weekend to myself?”  
Zoë said, “Yes, where do we meet?”  
Senne said, “I don’t know. I’ll find something.”  
Zoë said, “Maybe I can kick out Milan and Lisa?”  
Senne laughed and said, “Lisa? Good luck with that.”  
Zoë said, “She doesn’t leave her room very often. Maybe she wouldn’t even know you’re there?”  
Senne smiled and said, “Do you want to keep me in your room for an entire weekend?”  
Zoë said, “Why not?”  
Senne said, “If Milan comes home, our secret is out.”  
Zoe said, “I want to take that risk. Please?”  
Senne sighs and said, “Okay, let me know when he’s gone.”  
  


**Saturday afternoon  
  
**Senne said, “I’ll see if nobody is there.”  
Zoë said, “Maybe I should do that?”  
_Senne left Zoë’s room.  
_Senne said, “It’s okay.”  
Lisa suddenly said, “Senne?! I knew I recognized that voice!”  
Zoë _stood next to Senne_ and said “Oh no.”  
Senne said, “Busted.”  
Lisa surprisingly said, “Are you back together?”  
Senne said, “Eum yes.”  
Lisa said, “I knew it! Milan doesn’t know does he?”  
Zoë said, “Oh please, keep this to yourself. Nobody can know.”  
Lisa said, “Of course. I will keep my mouth shut. Just one question.”  
Zoë said, “What?”  
Lisa said, “Why are you keeping him a secret again?”  
Senne laughed and said, “Again.”  
Zoë said, “It’s complicated.”  
Lisa said, “From Milan?”  
Senne said, “No, everyone.” _He looked at Zoë_ and said “Viktor.”  
Lisa said, “Is he still there?”  
Senne said, “In Antwerp, yes, but I haven’t seen him again. I do not trust him.”  
Zoë said, “Is he in Antwerp?”  
Senne said, “Yes, didn’t I say that?”  
Zoë said, “No, you didn’t.”  
Lisa said, “I’m leaving you two.” _She went back to her room._  
Senne said, “Looks like it, I’m not sure.”  
Zoë said, “Maybe I should ask Gill?”  
Senne said, “You? Asking my best friend? Isn’t that too suspicious?”  
Zoë sighs and said, “Why is this so complicated?”  
Senne said, “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”  
Zoë said, “I’m not hungry.” _She followed Senne to the kitchen._  
Senne said, “Ask her. We’ll see if she asks me first. And I hope she doesn’t notice.”  
Zoë said, “Okay.” She wrote a text message: ‘Hello Gill, I have a question. I heard that Viktor is still in Antwerp. Do you know if this is true? I don’t know if I should ask Senne. Don’t tell Viktor. thanks. Zoë’

Senne _looked at what she wrote_ and said, “Oh no, don’t mention me.”  
Zoë said, “Too late.” She shrugged.  
Senne’s _phone beeped, he smiled_ and said, “I told you.”  
Zoë said, “That’s fast, what did she write?”  
Senne said, “Okay this is weird and I know I promised not to mention her, but Zoë just asked about Viktor. Do I have to tell her the truth?”  
Zoë said, “She promised she wouldn’t mention me to you?”  
Senne said, “Eum yes, it was a sensitive subject.”  
Senne typed an answer ‘Zoë sent you a text message? Is she okay? What did she want?’  
Senne said, “She responded. ‘Can I call you instead of texting?’” _He paused_ and said, “Now what?”

Zoë said, “I will be silent. Don’t look at me, she’ll know.”  
Senne laughed and said, “Okay.”  
Zoë said, “Don’t be so happy.”  
Senne said, “I can’t lie to her like that.”  
Zoë said, “She will see it immediately when she sees you. She doesn’t know my place, does she?”  
Senne laughed and said, “Stop, I can’t concentrate like this.”  
Zoë said, “Do you want me to leave you?”  
Senne said, “No stay, it will be all right.”  
  
_Senne face called Gill. She answered immediately.  
_Gill said, “Why did it take so long? You look better?”  
Senne said, “Hey.”  
Gill said, “Where have you been in the past week?” _She paused and then surprisingly_ said, “Wait? Where are you now? Isn’t that…?”  
Senne sighed and said, “Why can’t I keep secrets from you?”  
Zoë said, “No.”  
Gill said, “Are you at Zoë’s place?”  
_Senne turned his phone over to Zoë. She smiled at Gill.  
_Gill said, “Zoë! Omg! You didn’t tell me?! You little!”  
Senne said, “We haven’t told anyone. Sorry” _Zoë sat on Senne’s lap._  
Senne said, “She warned me about this.”  
Gill said, “What?”  
Zoë said, “It was too obvious. He smiled all the time and all bubbly.”  
Senne said, “How can I not behave happily when you’re sitting right in front of me.”  
Gill said, “He can’t lie to me.”  
Gill said, “Zoë, why did you ask me about Viktor? You could ask Senne?”  
Senne said, “Because I don’t know where he is. Do you know?”  
Gill said, “I don’t hear him very often. He isolated himself. In the weekends he is Antwerp.”  
Senne said, “But he posted something during the week.”  
Gill said, “That doesn’t mean he’s here.” _She paused._  
Gill said, “Are you keeping it a secret because of him?”  
Senne said, “Yes.”  
Gill said, “Oh Senne. Don’t let him stop you from being happy.”  
  
_They were so caught up in that phone call that they didn’t hear Milan enter the apartment._  
Milan almost screamed and said, “O h , m y! I knew it!” _Zoë and Senne were startled when they heard him._  
Lisa _came around the corner_ and said, “What’s that noise? She smiled and said, “That took a long time.”  
Milan said, “Did you know that?”  
Lisa said, “I saw him before.”

Gill said, “Senne? Who was that?”  
Senne said, “Fock.”  
Gill said, “Your secret is out, right?” _She laughed._  
_Senne sighs and nods yes.  
_Gill said, “You are so bad at keeping secrets. I’ll leave you. Next time, don’t wait that long to tell me things.”  
Senne _smiled at Gill_ and said, “Bye Gill!”  
Gill said, “Bye!”

Milan said, “Why don’t you say anything?”  
Lisa said, “You caught their secret.”  
Senne said, “Milan hey.”  
Milan said, “Since when have you been together again?”  
Zoë said, “A week.”  
Milan said, “You hid this from me for a whole week?!”  
Zoë said, “Senne wanted to keep it a secret.”  
Milan said, “Why hide her from people?”  
Senne said, “I’ll tell you later.”  
Milan said, “That was who you met on Wednesday, wasn’t it? Zoë!”  
Zoë said, “Yes.”  
Milan said, “That’s why you’ve been so happy lately.”  
Senne said, “I told you he would notice.”  
Zoë said, “You also told me not to tell him.”  
Zoë said to Milan, “So now you know. Don’t tell anyone okay?”  
Lisa laughed and said, “Good luck with that.”  
Milan said, “Does Robbe know?”  
Senne said, “Just the two of you and Gill now.”  
Milan said, “Oh you have to tell him. He asked about you earlier.”  
Zoë and Senne said, “Is that so?”  
Senne said, “I don’t hear him very often.”  
Zoë said, “He didn’t say it to me.”  
Milan said, “Zoë, why would he mention Senne to you? And Senne, he just didn’t know how to talk to you. You weren’t looking so good on your Insta posts.”  
Senne said, “I wasn’t.”  
Lisa said, “Milan! You destroyed their mood.”  
Zoë looked at Senne and said, “Do you want to go back to my room?”  
_Senne hesitated.  
_Zoë said, “Oh you were hungry, right?”  
Senne said, “It’s okay.”  
Milan surprisingly said, “Don’t leave because of me.”  
Senne said, “Don’t you have cookies?”  
Milan said, “Oh you can’t live on cookies. Didn’t you buy food, Zoë? You knew he was coming.”  
Zoë said, “Of course I have food. We will make something.”  
  
Milan said, “So! Tell me everything.” _He also sat down._  
_Senne looked at his phone and typed a message.  
_Zoë looked at him and said, “So we’re going to tell people? If you can tell people, I can too.”  
Senne sighed and said, “I just wanted to text Robbe.”  
Milan said, “He’ll like that.”  
Senne typed ‘Hey Robbe, a long time ago. How are you? And Sander?’  
Zoë said, “How long ago did you send him a message?”  
Senne said, “He sent a message for my birthday.”  
Zoë said, “January?”  
Milan said, “Did Zoë sent you one, too?”  
Zoë said, “We’ve made up for that.”  
Milan said, “You didn’t send him anything? Zoë!”  
Zoë said, “I thought about it?”  
Milan said, “Who contacted whom? Zoë is too stubborn.”  
Zoë said, “Hey!”  
Senne said, “We bumped into each other, a week ago. I went to get something to eat and Zoë was also in line. A few people before me.”  
Zoë smiled and said, “You don’t have to tell him every detail. Let’s say we had lunch together.”  
Milan said, “What? The same moment?”  
Senne said, “Yes. I haven’t eaten much, but.”  
Zoë smiled and said, “Ssht.”  
  


***

_Senne remembered every detail from that one day._

Senne said out loud, “Zoë?”  
_Zoë turned after hearing a familiar voice._ She said, “Senne?” _She walked over to him._  
Zoë said, “Are you.. ?” _She stopped talking._  
Senne said, “Do you want to eat together?”  
_Zoë frowned.  
_Senne said, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that.”  
Zoë said, “No, it’s okay. Let’s choose a table?” _They went to one and sat down.  
She looked at the menu to choose what to eat. She thought to herself why she agreed. She didn’t know what to say. She looked up and smiled, he did the same as she did._

 _Now what? He was surprised that she said yes to this. But it was so awkward. He did the same as her and looked at the menu. He looked up and saw her smiling at him.  
_Senne said, “What?”  
Zoë said, “Hm?”  
Senne said, “You’ve already chosen?”  
Zoë said, “I think so. You?”  
Senne said, “Yes.” _He waved at a waitress and they placed their order._  
_Come on say something, make this less awkward.  
  
_Zoë said, “Where were you staying again?”  
Senne said, “Eum for the moment with Gill.”  
Zoë said, “Oh good.” _She’s been wondering this for a while, she wasn’t sure.  
_Senne said, “It is temporary. I don’t want to go home.”  
Zoë said, “He’s still there?”  
Senne sighs and said, “Yes.”  
_The waitress brought their drinks. They both ordered a latte.  
Zoë put her hands around her cup. It made him smile. She always did that. _

_Senne’s phone beeped, he looked at it, rolled his eyes and typed an answer.  
_Senne said, “Sorry, Gill is wondering where I am.”  
Zoë said, “You have to go?” _She sounded a little disappointed._  
Senne said, “No, it’s okay.”  
_She pulled a face he knows all too well. She was unsure of what to say.  
_Senne said, “Okay, this is awkward.”  
Zoë said, ‘Isn’t it? We both don’t know what to say?”  
Senne said, “Are you okay? It’s such a stupid question.”  
Zoë said, “But are you?”  
Senne said, “What?”  
Zoë said, “Never mind.”  
Senne said, “Okay?”  
_Zoë nodded yes.  
_Senne said, “Mwa, I take it day by day. I think. I don’t know how I’m still standing.”  
Zoë said, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” _She wanted to say he looked good, but if she looked closely, he wasn’t. She didn’t want to think about that.  
_Senne shrugged and said, “It’s all right. How are you?”  
Zoë said, “I think the same. I don’t know.”  
Senne said, “The same?”  
Zoë said, “Hm?”  
Senne said, “Like me?”  
Zoë said, “Oh no, like before.”  
_That thing they so desperately avoided. Neither could say.  
_Senne said, “You are stronger than you think.”  
Zoë said, “What do you mean?”  
Senne said, “You still do it all. I’m struggling through it, I don't know.”  
Zoë said, “Don’t be fooled by how I look on the outside.”  
_Senne looked at her in surprise.  
The waitress brought their food and said,_ “Enjoy your meal.”  
Zoë said, “Thanks.”  
_Senne didn’t even look at it. What did she just say?  
_Zoë said, “Not hungry?” _He normally hated it when his food got cold. But now he stared at her with disbelieve._  
Zoë said, “What’s going on?”  
Senne’s voice broke when he said, “You have a hard time with it too?”  
Zoë said, “Of course I have.”  
Senne said, “But you said...” _He stopped._  
Zoë said, “Senne?” _She reached for his hand. Were those tears she saw in his eyes? Oh please no. She wouldn’t hold it either._  
Senne said, “Can we leave?”  
Zoë said, “We just got our..”  
Senne _interrupted her_ and said, “I want to talk to you about this somewhere private.”  
Zoë said, “Okay.”  
_Senne waved at the waitress.  
_The waitress said, “Everything okay?” _Looking at the untouched plates._  
Senne said, “Yes, can we take this? We have to go.”  
She said, “Of course. I’ll be right back.”  
_Senne paid and got up. Zoë took her coat and followed him to his car.  
_Zoë said, “Where are we going?”  
Senne said, “I don’t know yet.” _He stopped on the spot at the river. Where he spent his first 30 minutes alone with her.  
_Zoë said, “Really?” _She smiled._  
Senne said, “I didn’t know anything else.”  
Zoë said, “Okay.”

 _It started to rain, so they stayed in the car, turned and looked at each other.  
_Senne said, “What did you say? You who look happy? It’s fake? You are not?”  
Zoë said, “I am trying to be. I just can’t go back to the person I was before you.”  
Senne said, “The person before me?”  
Zoë said, “I’m sorry. I just can’t find my routine anymore. I feel stuck.”  
She sighs and said, “It’s a miracle we ran into each other today. Milan almost had to push me out of the flat. ‘Do something fun,’ he said.”  
Senne said, “It was a coincidence. Gill dragged me out of her house. Don’t ask how she did it.”  
_Zoë laughed._  
Senne said, “You picture it, don’t you?”  
Zoë said, “Sorry.”  
Senne said, “It’s okay. Glad I made you smile.”  
Zoë said, “So how did she do that?”  
_Senne smiled and shook his head._ He said, “So thanks to Milan and Gill we saw each other?”  
Zoë said, “And each other because we didn’t ignore each other.”  
Senne said, “Right, I couldn’t ignore you.”  
Zoë said, “Glad you didn’t do that.” _She paused._  
  
Zoë said, “I miss you so much.” _When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes._  
Senne said, “I miss you too.”  
_A tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.  
_Senne sighs and said, “Come here.” _He pulled her closer for a hug._ _She could breathe again._

***

Zoë looked at Milan and said, “Don’t you remember? It was the day you pushed me out of the flat.”  
Milan smiled and said, “Did this happen because of me?”  
Senne said, “And Gill without realizing it. She also pushed me out of hers.”  
Milan said, “Oh my!” _His phone beeped_. “Fock! I have to go. Have fun you two!”  
Milan smiled at Senne and said, “Good to see you here again.”  
Senne said, “You too, bye Milan.”

 _After they had eaten together, Lisa came into the kitchen_ and said, “Are you still here?”  
Senne said, “Yes. The whole weekend.”  
Lisa said, “Zoë! Did you want to hide him in your room for two days?”  
_Zoë nodded yes.  
_Senne said, “I can be quiet.”  
Lisa rolled her eyes and said, “Of course. I am going to watch a movie. If you want to?” _She took some snacks._  
_Zoë looked at Senne, who nodded yes.  
_  
_Senne sat on the sofa and Zoë lay against him. They snuggled under their blanket.  
Halfway through the movie, Zoë fell asleep.  
When the movie was finished, Senne noted that she didn’t get up. He looked at Lisa.  
_Senne asked, “Is she sleeping?”  
Lisa _looked at Zoë, smiled_ _and whispered,_ “Yes. Good luck.” _She went to her room.  
Senne gently pulled himself from under her, lifted her and carried her to her room.  
He put her on her bed and threw a blanket over her._

 _Zoë woke up the next morning and smiled. Senne was still sleeping next to her. She moved closer.  
He felt movement next to him and opened his eyes.  
_Senne smiled and said, “Hey.”  
Zoë said, “I missed this.” _She put her head to his chest._ _Senne_ _stroked her hair.  
_Senne said, “I missed this too.”  
  
  



End file.
